


Trio

by Luke2leia



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fan Art, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke2leia/pseuds/Luke2leia
Summary: Lost Boy PWP. Inspired by a delicious fanart of Wolf!Dwayne done by the wonderful Grave-Eater. I do not own anything but the plot bunnies that attack me without warning. Mature content, multi-pairing/anything goes.  More chapters to be added, various smexy subject matter to be explored…





	1. Trio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GraveEater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveEater/gifts).



TRIO

Warnings – (E/M) multi pairing F/M/M, explicit sex

image courtesy of the lovely **Grave-Eater:**

****

…..........................

Star walked down the street, glad her shift at the diner was finally over, letting the mass of her curly brown hair loose from the bun it'd been fastened in and sighing in relief. Most of the boardwalk had closed down and there was little to do but wend her way home. It'd be nice, she thought to herself, if she could get out with enough time to do something fun for once.

A few cars passed her by, either packed convertibles with rowdy boys heading to the beach or couples heading towards home, or more likely, motels. The rumble of a motorcycle sounded nearby though she didn't notice it pass her. As she walked on, she realized she could still hear it. Before she could turn, it pulled up alongside her, the rider pacing her slow walk with ease.

She turned and stopped, stunned to stillness as she saw him. The biker stopped as well, looking her over with humor sparkling in his startling pale blue eyes, his charming smile a little too close to wicked to let her feel entirely at ease.

"Nice evening" he drawled, and the low purr of his voice seemed to slide down her spine.

"It's a little late." She whispered, finally remembering how to speak.

His smile grew, now showing a little too much of sharp white teeth. "Is it? Seems like the perfect time to have a little fun."

Star shivered, though the night itself was warm enough. "I don't know..."

"David"

"What?"

"My name, you seemed about to ask. And you are?"

She paused, looking closely at him again. He managed to smile at her from lowered eyes despite the height advantage, and seemed, well, perhaps not harmless, but maybe not as scary as she first thought.

"Star."

"Star." He smiled again. "Well, Star, you look like a girl that's worked too much and played too little. How about a nice relaxing ride around town?"

Sighing deeply, she was about to beg off, only to realize how depressingly right he was. She'd been working so much she barely had time to sleep before she got up and did it again. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had a night out, done anything just for fun.

"Alright, David." She smiled up at him, and for a moment at least his answering grin seemed genuine. He held out a hand to help her up behind him.

"Hold on tight." She wrapped her arms around him, only to squeak and practically lunge to grab tighter as he took off with burst of speed, spinning the bike around to go back the way they came. She could feel him chuckle as a gloved hand patted hers.

They sped off towards the boardwalk, flying through the entrance and down the steps to the sand. Once they were on the flat, she relaxed a little, watching the water as they flew by and enjoying the feel of the wind in her hair. Past the pier, the bonfires were sparse and the sky seemed crowded with a million twinkling lights.

They drove through the trailing edge of the forest, David maneuvering effortlessly through the trees. Star turned her head, she couldn't bear to watch past his shoulder at the darkness looming in front of them as they sped on. She could swear something was moving, something large that seemed to be pacing them, in what dim glimpses she could get as the pale moon peaked through the trees.

Finally, they cleared the forest, trailing along the edge of a cliff that ran high over the thin ribbon of rocky beach below. She screamed as a huge beast burst through the trees and ran beside them. Under her hands, she felt David shaking, only belatedly did the sound of laughter make it past the thunder of her own heart in her ears.

"Is that yours?" she yelled, eyes glued to what had to be a wolf, it's fur so black it glistened blue in the moonlight.

"Something like that." He called back, still chuckling. He slowed the bike as they came to the end of the cliff, stopping at the top of a dilapidated staircase marked 'DANGER KEEP OUT'. She gripped him tight as the wolf slowed as well, loping up to stand beside the bike. It looked even larger standing next to them.

"Star, this is Dwayne. Dwayne, Star." The wolf turned to look her and she gasped as golden eyes bright with intelligence met hers, and mouth encrusted with pearly, knife sharp teeth opened in a canine grin, a large pink tongue lolling to the side in clear amusement.

"Dwayne? That's an odd name for a…pet." She whispered, now clinging to the back of David's coat as though he could shield her from this creature. Dwayne tilted his head, an ear flopping slightly.

"Well, that's his name." David got off the bike, pulling free from her grasp, offering her a hand to dismount. She took it reluctantly, eyes never leaving the wolf that now padded closer, sniffing at her shoes and trailing slowly upward. She shielded herself with her hands when he got too close for comfort, and he sneezed loudly, causing her to squeak and jump back. That wolfy smile was back, and she swore the huffing noise it made was laughter. It turned then, bumping and almost knocking her over in the process.

She reached out, grabbing a handful of fur to catch herself before she realized what she'd done, letting go quickly. Both Dwayne and David turned to look at her as she stared at the wolf in wonder.

"He's so soft!"

The wolf looked up at its owner, with a disconcertingly smug luck on it's face. David chuckled, shaking his head. "Gets em every time."

Star looked at him. "What does that mean?"

He snorted. "Go ahead, he won't mind if you pet him."

She glanced at him cautiously, reaching out a tentative hand to huge animal. The animal in question clearly was tired of her timidity, as it moved itself directly under her hand.

Her eyes light up. "Ohh..." she ran both hands over the broad back, burying fingers deep in the softest fur she'd ever felt. A shaggy tail wagged slowly as she continued to stroke the wolf.

A cough distracted her, and she looked up into David's smirking face. "Mind if we take this downstairs?"

"Ah, yeah, OK." Star let her hand drop away, and Dwayne sneezed again, taking off down the stairs. David snorted, moving to the stairway as well.

"What's down there?"

He looked back at her, eyes twinkling once again. "We have a bit of a space set up, more comfortable than you might think."

She followed him down steadily, reasoning if the wolf could do it, so could she. Reaching the bottom, she saw there was an opening to a cave, and light glowed cheerfully from somewhere inside. David helped her down the crude steps, in to a grand open space littered with vintage furniture and even a dry fountain with a chandelier. It was beautiful in the way old scrapbooks were, filled with memories and scraps of lives from people long dead.

Several barrels burned, throwing light and shadows across the walls, making it seem like there were things moving all around them, though all she could see was Dwayne sprawled across a fancy old couch and David beside her.

"Perhaps I could interest the lady in a diversion?" David held up joint. She hadn't even realized he'd moved.

Before she could change her own mind, she nodded. He lit up, inhaling deeply before passing it to her. She took a much shallower breath, holding it only a moment before handing it back. They shared till it was gone, and David turned to find them a drink. The strains of Led Zeppelin started up in the background as he turned on a stereo.

She moved to sit down, the heady blend already setting her mind to spin. Dwayne moved out of her way, only come sit beside her, huge head resting on her lap. She stroked it absently as David returned, whisky bottle in hand. He sat on the other side of her, placing a lit cigarette in his mouth to throw his free hand around her shoulders as he offered her a drink.

Grasping the bottle, Star took a long swallow, clearly more than she'd intended as she started coughing immediately. David tossed the cigarette down, grinding it out with a booted toe as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Maybe a smaller sip to start with" he chuckled.

As she regained control, she nodded, lifting the bottle a little more carefully this time. She handed the bottle back to him and he drank deep.

"Well, that's just showing off." She groused. Dwayne grinned again, his tongue long enough to trail on her lap a bit as his jaw rested over her legs.

David quirked up an eyebrow. "Yes, but who's the one showing off?"

"What?" The alcohol and pot combined to make her head swim. She couldn't understand what he meant.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled, moving closer.

She was caught in his eyes again, feeling like she was being pulled under the ocean itself as he leaned in, never blinking, to capture her lips with his. She could taste the whiskey and cigarettes as he deepened the kiss, held in his thrall till her body rebelled, desperate for air.

She gasped, blinking and panting as he moved to trail slow kisses across her jawline and down her neck, leaving a trail of fire that left her chest heaving for breath even as she reached up to run fingers through his spiky hair, curling in to hold him close.

He nipped gently at her throat, soft almost pinches that sent electricity straight to her core and she moaned softly. More than one growl answered her, and her confusion almost brought her out of the moment, only to be entranced once more as a hand traced lightly across her breast to tease a nipple to firmness through her faded work shirt.

The wolf had started to lick the one hand still draped over it, and where it should have tickled and distracted, somehow as its tongue washed slow across her palm to curl around her fingers, it warmed her almost as much as David's attentions.

Pausing, David took another swig of whisky, leaning in to share with her, the warm bite of it sliding down her throat while he unbuttoned her blouse, cool fingers drawing shivers from her as they brushed her skin. He smiled into their kiss as his wandering hand found a bare breast, cupping it to run a thumb across the pebbled nipple as she moaned into his mouth. The warm weight of the wolf's head left her lap as David's hand trailed down, sliding over her stomach and down her leg, only to slip back up her thigh, creeping under her skirt to brush across her panties as she gasped and twitched.

Continuing to stroke her, he moved again down her jawline, now biting and sucking at her throat as she grasped him, rocking in to his touch. There was another tongue, now at her breast, hot as the fire spreading through her. Something distant in her brain seemed troubled, but it was vague thought, wrapped in cotton and cocooned away, far less important than the hands and tongues that were lighting her up like a string of firecrackers. Eyes half closed and mind swirling with pleasure, she couldn't begin to keep track of all the hands that touched her, taking clothes off and wrapping her in bare bodies running cool and hot.

Warm hands spread her legs as a tongue licked her mound, sending waves of pleasure through her with each pass. Reaching down her hands found soft furry ears atop long silken hair. Opening her eyes, she tried to make sense of her vision, as a man with pointed ears lapped at her core with gentle vigor. He had copper skin over a chiseled body, and a thick and fluffy dark tail that waved in time with the movements of his tongue.

Beneath her David's body was cool as the ocean, his hands working her breasts as he nipped along the crest of her shoulder to her neck and back down. He rocked his hips as he held her, and she could feel him hard and cool beneath her, pressing closer as she writhed at what must be Dwayne's attentions.

Dwayne looked up, golden eyes drawing her in as he thrust his tongue into her core, and she wailed as she came, hips rocking and body curling as her fingers pulled tight in his hair. He licked her through the aftershocks, leaving her mewling and whimpering as the heat in her core flared with a life all its own. Over-sensitized yet aching with need she rocked between the two men, grasping and pulling at the hands that held her.

Lifting his head and sitting up, Dwayne made a show of licking his lips. Star gasped, finally able to see all of the man in her lap. Thick black fur curled around his neck halfway down his chest like a mane, thinning out only to frame a large cock so red it seemed almost purple in the flickering light. His smile was all sharp teeth and she would have jumped if not for the afterglow of her orgasm. He leaned back on the ground in front of the couch, beckoning with a clawed hand.

Star's breath hitched, torn between the ache between her legs and the beautiful but dangerous creature before her. David leaned in, purring in her ear. "Relax, Star. He's not waiting for you. Yet."

His words belied his actions as he lifted her, moving to lay her astride Dwayne's stomach. Even there she could feel the fiery hot prick pushing in to her back. David wrapped himself around her again, nuzzling in to her neck and rubbing her clit gently to build her fire back. She shivered at first, but the ache persisted, driving rational though away as she clutched David's arm, grinding in to his touch.

He ran his hand down to her dripping cunt, sliding gentle fingers in as she rolled in to him. Pulling his hand free, he lifted his hips, reaching out to slick Dwayne's rigid cock before centering himself over it. He lowered himself slowly, mouth clamped softly on Star's shoulder, enjoying the burn and stretch as he was filled with searing heat, his ass flush against Dwayne's sac.

Star turned, eyes going wide as she grasped what they were doing. David looked up at her, his eyes now gold around pupils large with lust. Below her, Dwayne was panting, the look on his face reminiscent of his former canine grin. David gently rolled her forward, lifting her only to seat her on his own dick, sliding in easily to the hilt as she moaned, her walls squeezing around him delightfully in her surprise.

Dwayne reached up, lightly rolling Star's breasts and tweaking her nipples and she gasped, tightening again around David. She grasped his hands, holding them to her as she let her head fall forward, her long, dark hair falling around her.

Taking that as his cue, David started moving, rolling forward into Star's warm heat and back into Dwayne's fiery length. Star's moans started to build, and she pushed back to meet David's thrusts. Looking over her shoulder, David caught Dwayne's eye, sliding one hand around to grip Star's middle as he slid the other down to play with her mound. Dwayne picked up their rhythm, now lifting his hips to roll both riders forward with increasing speed.

The scent of sex lay heavy in the air as the three quickly approached climax, David's face now a demon's mask, sharp teeth nipping with more strength at Star's pale skin as he was impaled repeatedly on Dwayne's thick cock. Dwayne's grunts sounded closer to deep barks as he plunged hard in to David, the deliciously tight and cool sheath now warmer, squeezing him in time with his own thrusts and driving him quickly to the edge. Star was in ecstasy, shoving herself back as David drove deep in to her, grinding her into the hand that squeezed and rolled her clit with skill.

Dwayne was the first to spill, a howl like moan pulled out of him as he continued to snap his hips up, the base of his cock thickening as he knotted inside David. The two, now melded together, pounded into Star, bringing her to climax soundlessly, face contorted and mouth open as her body convulsed. Her walls squeezing around him as Dwayne's knot swelled inside him brought David to crest, roaring his release before he bit down at the crook of Star's neck. Awash in her own haze of pleasure the sharp sting only heightened the orgasm, sending new waves to crash through her.

David pulled Star close against his chest as he leaned against Dwayne's bent legs. The group swayed and twitched gently together, as the waves ebbed and they came back to their senses.

Star stretched, only to moan gently as she tightened around David, still nestled deep insider her. David licked at her neck, closing the bite and leaving no trace of blood. Dwayne's knot slowly deflated as they all rested together, two pairs of hands running gently across Star's chest and thighs as they contemplated each other.

Finally, able to pull free, David helped Star stand up before standing himself, coming free from Dwayne with a wet pop that left Dwayne growling softly. Star looked at Dwayne, who moved to stand in front of her, easily a full head and shoulders taller than the petite brunette.

"So, what happens now?"

David came up beside her, grinning down with that wicked glint. "You could stay, and be one of us."


	2. Sunset in Gold

Sunset in gold…TRIO part 2

Warnings – mature/explicit sex F/M/M (multiple pairings/partners)

….

Star basked in the warmth of her dreams, where the sun bathed her in liquid gold, setting alight her skin and sparking a fire in her core. She lay in a pillowy soft cloud, tickled by …feathers...no, the ocean, warm and wet, swirling gently around her limbs, edging further up her legs till it lapped enticingly near her center.

The sultry waves had a will of their own, licking lazy stripes further up her thighs till they feathered her sex and laved her clit, leaving her squirming, falling out of the bright vision into delicious reality.

The setting sun's rays were so low they bathed the bed she lay on in fingers of deep honey as a shaggy head bent low over her, licking her further into writhing frenzy.

She panted out Dwayne's name, only to hear a chuckled affirmative come from behind her ear as her body lay cradled against his, the head her hazy eyes thought was bathed in sunlight proving to be golden of its own accord. The shaggy blond smiled up at her, licking his lips before diving back in to his efforts with more vigor, till she was arching back and shaking as her release washed through her.

Now the blond knelt up, showing off a wicked smile and a smooth, toned body that blazed as the last rays of the sun lit him. Rubbing her eyes, she watched in awe as his hair seemed to grown and thicken around him as the sun's rays melted away, ears like Dwayne's popping up atop his head, and a full, bushy tail suddenly coming in to view, waving friendly-like from behind his back.

"Hello, Star-shine. I'm Paul." He chuckled, now crawling seductively closer, eyes flashing yellow fire in the gathering twilight.

Her breath hitched a bit, and Dwayne wrapped his arms around her gently, nuzzling in to her neck to suck soft marks that sent shocks through her bright enough to curl her toes.

Paul ran warm hands over her hips, canting them so he could sink slowly in to her moist depths. She gasped, overcome by the heat and weight that filled her so completely. There was a slight burn as his cock stretched her, less a pain and more an ache that made her want more, and she moaned wantonly, grinding up to take more of him in.

Growls sounded around her, and Paul leaned in, kissing her cheek before whispering huskily in her ear. "Star-shine, you're so fucking hot." He groaned, slipping deeper. "Sing for me, chica."

He started a slow tempo, sliding in and out of her smoothly, driving deeper with each pass till he finally bottomed out, growling again as she whined and clenched around him. Behind her, she could feel Dwayne's stiff heat hard against her low back, his hips rocking against her as he continued sucking marks down her neck and across her shoulder, large hands gently teasing her breasts to stiff peaks.

Paul captured Star's lips, teasing with his tongue before deepening the kiss with passion till she broke free, gasping for breath. He smiled down at her, eyes bright with heat that turned joyful as she wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing his mouth back to hers.

He braced a hand to the side, griping her hip with the other and increasing the pace of his thrusts. Star tilted her head back to rest on Dwayne's shoulder, her soft moans growing louder and higher as Paul continued, her hands now sliding down his chest to score his skin with crosshatch of marks that faded slowly.

Paul was grunting in short, deep, almost-barks, back undulating and tail waving madly as he drove Star higher, holding himself in check as she crested, crying out as she griped him tight with sharp nails and spasming cunt. He thrust slower as she came down from her peak, his head buried between her breasts as his hips suddenly bucked, snapping in to her once, twice, before burying himself balls deep, body shaking as he came.

Panting, he licked the cleft between her breasts slowly, working up her neck as she twitched and giggled, squeezing him with her sex as he knotted inside her. The growing fullness made Star squirm, whining at the stretch and the heat of his spill as it filled her.

The slick overcame his knot, and Paul's cock slipped out as Star shifted, leaving them both gasping at the loss. Paul chuckled, cupping her cheek and leaning in to kiss the other. "You're a wild ride, beautiful Star-shine."

Behind her, Dwayne shifted and leaned close, breath tickling her ear and sending shivers through her. "My turn, little Star-light." The deep purr of his voice went straight to Star's core, leaving her shaking with need.

Lifting her hips gently, he slid her on to his dick, sheathing fully in her as her slick sex swallowed him whole. His groan ended as a growl, and he lifted them both up to set himself so he knelt, her legs spread wide on either side of his muscular thighs.

Holding her tightly against his chest with one hand, Dwayne curled the other down, fingers caressing Star's mound to set her mewling at his touch. She could feel his pelt soft beneath her as he lifted her hips only to thrust hard into her with his own, the contact causing her breasts to bounce as her hair shook forward to fall in long tendrils across her chest. She curled her hands around his, hanging on desperately as he drove her to the very brink, teasing and toying with her as he pulled back.

Paul leaned back against one of the posts of the vintage bed, smiling wolfishly as he watched the pair before him, caressing his own mostly-firm length as it continued to leak trails of pearly spunk over the gold thatch that lay thick across his crotch. His eyes were half-closed in pleasure, the thick gold tail curling behind him to wave in time with his own hand as he milked the last bits from himself.

A hand reached down to caress the tip of his prick, gathering a bit his spend on long fingers. Paul's eyes followed as those fingers moved up to their owner's mouth, tongue darting out to lick clean with sensual swipes. A mischievous gaze caught Paul's hooded one, cupid lips quirking at the dopey smile gracing Paul's face. Reaching down again, the bystander now took Paul's hand, raising it to his lips to suck the come off, as Paul groaned softly, his cock twitching at the feel of man's lips and tongue curling around his fingers.

"Marko" he growled the name out, eyes rolling back as his friend continued to tease.

"Putting on quite a show for us tonight." Marko chuckled, eyeing the dark pair still locked together as the girl moaned in time with Dwayne's slow thrusts. The scent of sex and release hung thick in the air around them.

"Keep playing with me like that and I'll have you putting on a good show." Paul ground out, as Marko interspersed his remark by sucking on Paul's fingers, now taking two in at once till they brushed the back of his throat, working them with his tongue before drawing them out slowly.

The curly haired blonde's eyes flashed wickedly at his friend. "Not sure that's how it'll play out, fluffy boy." He nipped at Paul's finger, drawing a drop of blood that he licked at gently.

Paul grinned. "You should ask our lady friend, she's been checking ya out."

Sure enough, Star had been watching the exchange between the two men, even as Dwayne worked her towards a new crest. Marko caught her eye, and seeing his interest returned, caught Dwayne's.

The dark-haired man gave a sharp toothed grin, leaning forward till Star was on all fours under him. Sitting up, he slowed his pace down again as Marko stripped, making a show of it for Star. Her eyes glued to his form, she was practically licking her lips as he shed clothes, revealing a smoothly muscled form akin to a Greek statue.

He climbed up on the bed in front of Star, and she smiled up at him with deep, dark eyes full of heat. She leaned up, running hands over his cool, smooth form, licking her lips as her eyes trailed down. Sliding a hand to gently grasp the back of her neck, he kissed her deeply. His hands trailed down, cupping and kneading her breasts as she gasped into his mouth.

Dwayne continued the slow roll of his hips, and Star's eyes fluttered at the need burning at her center. As Marko turned his attention to nip across her jawline and down the side of her neck, she ran her hands down his torso again, following their path with lips and tongue.

Marko's cool hands ran lightly across her back as she reached her goal, caressing his need and bringing it to her lips. Her tongue lapped at the already leaking head, and she gripped his hips to take him deeper, working her tongue against the underside as he groaned, hands tangling gently in her long hair.

Dwayne started moving faster once again, his motion driving Star towards Marko, to take him in in matching pace. Marko pulled back a little, to ensure Star didn't choke as Dwayne drove her forward. She looked up at him again, eyes dark with need as she sucked in his length, making a moist sound around his cock almost as loud as the wet noises coming as Dwayne drove in to Star.

Star reveled in the feel of Dwayne as he plunged into her, each thrust driving her closer to completion. She moaned around Marko's dick, throat and tongue working around him in her fervor, bringing him along with her as the group galloped towards climax together.

Dwayne was the first to tip over the edge, hard thrusts stilling as he gripped Star's hips tightly, almost howling as orgasm crashed over him. The feel of his hot seed pouring into her, the swelling at his base stretching her delightfully brought Star over a screaming cusp, fingernails cutting in to Marko's skin, trickles of blood welling down as she wailed in pleasure. The bite of her nails, combined with the hard scrape of her bottom teeth along his length gave Marko the spark he needed, and he groaned deep as he came, restraining himself from gripping Star too hard in the rush of his release.

The three rocked together for long moments as they came down from their high, Star licking Marko clean between moans as Dwayne's now gentle thrusts worked his swelling against the rim of her cunt, till she gasped as it slipped free in a rush of slick and cum.

Dwayne gathered Star up gently, moving to lean back against a bedpost and drawing her with him. He lifted an arm in silent invitation to Marko, who smiled and crawled up the bed, moving into Dwayne's side to relax for a moment. Star curled up between Dwayne's legs, resting her head on his warm chest and already starting to drift.

Paul looked them over, and the pout on his face made Marko snort. Dwayne smirked at the shaggy blond, lifting his other arm to wave him in. Paul's pleased exclamation sounded suspiciously like a yip as he dove in to Dwayne's other side, wrapping around the darker wolfman and Star, nuzzling his face in to the space between them.

David made his presence known, coming over to lean against the far post still clothed, smirk on his face and cigarette in hand. He looked over the happy pile, catching the eye of one man after another, ending with Marko who looked down at the drowsy human and back, nodding in silent agreement. He nodded back, taking a deep drag as he relaxed, giving Star time to rest before pushing a decision on her.


End file.
